


Letting You Sink In

by magnusbicon



Series: SVTHSA/Love, Simon Prompts [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Book References, Canon Compliant, Communication, Fluff, M/M, don't read this if you haven't seen the movie yet, even if they haven't labeled it yet don't @ me, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Prompt: a scene for Simon and Bram once the ferris wheel hits the ground.





	Letting You Sink In

Bram’s heart was racing wildly in his chest as the ferris wheel began to move, and he was surprised he was still breathing as it paused to let more people on, leaving him and Simon at the very top. His arm was warm where they were pressed together, and he took in the sudden silence around them. He’d been surrounded by constant cheering for what felt like forever as he watched Simon sit there, trying to work up the courage to join him, but now it was just them and the background noise of the carnival.

He couldn’t picture a more perfect moment.

“Are you disappointed that it’s me?” he asked, his fingers twisting together nervously. Simon looked over at him and met his eyes then, his lips pulling up in a giddy grin, and he shook his head. 

“No,” he answered softly, his eyes flicking down to Bram’s lips. 

And there was that moment that he’d seen in movies and read about in books time after time, the indescribable pull that resulted from a mutual confession, the flutter in his stomach even as his nerves disappeared, the tiny smile that he couldn’t resist even if he wanted to as Simon leaned in. He had seen people kiss hundreds of times, but actually experiencing it with the person he’d been pining after for so long was in an entirely different realm of amazing. 

At first he couldn’t move, his mind overwhelmed and more than a little bit hazy with the idea that this was actually happening, and not even in private, but in front of a large group of people from school. But then Simon pulled back for just a brief moment to meet his eyes, and that was all it took for Bram to forget about everyone else’s existence. Simon’s hand cupped his neck, his fingers brushing against the nape, and Bram brought his own hand up to rest overtop, wanting to keep him there for as long as possible. 

Of course it didn’t last nearly as long as he wanted it to, but seeing the wide smile on Simon’s face as he pulled back to look at the cheering onlookers was worth it. Bram couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh of his own as he took in the excitement of the crowd. He had been so afraid to let the world know who he really was, to let someone in and know every piece of his soul before they knew a single detail of his face, but this was where it got him, side by side with the guy he had no doubt he was in love with and an entire audience of supporters. 

For once in his life, he didn’t mind being the center of attention. 

 

⚣⚣⚣⚣⚣⚣

 

“Simon!” Abby yelled as the carnival worker let them off of the ferris wheel. Simon shot her a grin and stood up, holding out his hand. Bram took it without hesitation, his heart doing a flip in his chest. 

He expected Simon to lead him over to their group of friends, but next thing he knew he was leaning in close as he whispered, “Run.” 

They exchanged a mischievous look, and then they were off, their laughs ringing through the night air as they got away from the crowd. The carnival was slowly closing down, the lights on the rides going out one by one. There was barely anyone left in the area as they ran in the opposite direction of the parking lot, and they finally stopped when they caught sight of the Tilt-a-Whirl, Simon offering Bram a wry grin when he recognized his least favorite ride. 

He was easily nauseated. Sue him. 

They sat down on a bench and caught their breath for a moment, and Bram leaned back, letting his eyes close and not even bothering to hide the smile that was still spread across his face. Their fingers were still intertwined as the comfortable silence enveloped them, the events of the night sinking in for both of them, and Bram was grateful. As much as he didn’t mind all of his classmates cheering him on, he knew that they needed a moment alone, even if it was somehow even more nerve-racking. 

The sudden sound of crinkling broke through the quiet, and Bram opened his eyes to see Simon holding out an on-the-go pack of Oreos, his eyes twinkling somehow in the low light. Bram laughed and pulled one out of the wrapping, his smile growing impossibly wider as he took a bite. 

“I can’t believe it’s been you the whole time,” Simon commented, something akin to wonder in his voice. “I actually suspected it at the beginning of the year. You told me that the Halloween Oreos were the best that one time at lunch and I was so sure. I was actually about to reveal that I was Jacques at your party, but then-”

“Me and that girl,” Bram sighed, nodding his head. 

“Yeah, and then Martin threw up on me. It wasn’t my best night.” They both laughed at that, and Bram didn’t comment as Simon slid closer on the bench so that their shoulders touched. 

“I’m sorry,” Bram said, glancing over at Simon for a moment and then looking ahead once more, “for being so afraid and for deactivating my email when you needed me most.” 

Simon shook his head, whispering out a soft, “No.” Bram finally turned fully to look at him, and he noted the sincerity in his eyes. 

“No,” Simon repeated, one corner of his lips pulling up in a grin. “You have nothing to apologize for. I told you in that post, I get it. My choice to come out was taken away from me, and I know how shitty that feels. It needed to be your decision.” Bram nodded, his gaze falling somewhere south of Simon’s eyes for a moment as he collected his thoughts. 

“I’m really glad I made this one,” he admitted, squeezing Simon’s fingers gently between his own as he looked back up. The skin beside Simon’s eyes crinkled as he beamed, and Bram’s heart was in his throat. He was so gone for this boy, he didn’t even know what to do with himself. 

“Me too,” he responded, his eyes sweeping over Bram’s face and eventually settling on his mouth. 

This time Bram didn’t wait for him to make the first move, leaning forward and capturing his lips with his own. This time there was no crowd, no revelations, no pressure. It was just them, their hands clutched and pulses racing, and Bram sighed contentedly.

He could get used to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [nauseatedbram](https://nauseatedbram.tumblr.com/) if you want to come chat about this or anything else!


End file.
